


【GGAD】Kaputt

by Qingo



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingo/pseuds/Qingo
Summary: 15岁学生阿不思·邓布利多被年长的教授兼情人盖勒特·格林德沃诱哄到拥有单向透视玻璃的教室进行Phone♚Sex





	【GGAD】Kaputt

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：师生/15岁AD/Dirty♚Talk/Daddy♚Play/视♚奸/镜子/Phone♚Sex/语言调♚教/轻度性♚瘾

“午休到了？”

周末学校里几乎没有人，倒也有少许学生主动申请留校自习或补习，往往这个时候图书馆成了学生们惬意休闲的天堂。阿不思·邓布利多睡眼朦胧地从桌上爬起来，用手指抚平翘起的额发，白净的指节一圈一圈缠着细软的红发丝，桌上的书本被自己压皱了，一大片拧在一起。他撇了撇嘴还未从起床气中恢复，打开手机后收到了这一条短信。来信人的备注上用漂亮的字体写着“盖尔”。

“午休开始啦，我下午没有课，你等会儿来接我好不好。”他的手指在屏幕轻快地敲打起来，黏稠甜蜜的语调和撒娇似的，但阿不思心里快活得很，起床气消逝得一干二净。“我好想跟你亲嘴。”他一面用手抓着自己蓬松凌乱的红发，一面压抑不住唇边掠起的微笑。他的盖勒特很宠爱他，无论是生活上还是床上，都将他照顾得无微不至，一个近乎完美的情人。这和他以前好过的那些幼稚男孩儿完全不一样，比自己年长许多的恋人成熟、稳重且可靠。

短信很快有了回音，几条甜腻的情话外，盖勒特又用阿不思相当熟悉的不容置疑的语气问他：“我昨天给你的心理教室的钥匙，你有放在身边吗？”

阿不思想起来昨日早晨在格林德沃先生的政治课结束时他给了自己一块钥匙。学校的每一个特殊教室都由一个不同的教师看管，格林德沃先生负责照顾的是学校教学楼顶层的心理学教室，偶尔他们会在那边做实验。教室长宽不小，有一面贴在墙上的长镜子，展开是整块墙壁的宽度，清晰明亮的镜子使它能够完全地映照出自己的身体。阿不思没有过问他给自己钥匙的目的，不过此时他倒是好奇心作祟：“你需要我帮你去拿什么东西吗？”

“去心理教室，把门窗都锁好。我很想念你，宝贝。”

格林德沃暧昧顿生的语气令阿不思的面颊不住地发烫，他几乎能猜出男人恶劣的目的了——是啊，一个绝对安全的房间，有糖果色的软墙和厚重的窗帘，钥匙只掌控在两个人手中，还有一面情色意味浓郁的镜子。足够让他们玩一场痛快而刺激的游戏。年轻的脑袋里不断地遐想出色情下流的情景，阿不思的身体极快地陷入高涨的兴奋中。他的身体青涩、鲜嫩，还是未被过分使用的风情，阿不思依赖自己的美貌和魅力来吸引格林德沃的注意力，叫他品尝一次就难以自拔。

盖勒特·格林德沃对着这间打造得精致漂亮的教室极有执念，这里有柔软的长沙发也有稀碎的装饰品，那面设置非常的镜子实际上还有一个学生们都不知道的机关——那面镜子的另一面自然连接着另一个狭小但布置舒适的房间，它们只用着一扇角落中的门联系在一起。房间有软椅和一台计算机，甚至可以通过电子操控来决定心理教室的数据，堆叠的资料全是学生们的档案。最吸引人的是那面镜子。

镜子在学生眼里只是面反光镜罢了，对房间里的教授来讲可不一定。这是一块单向透视玻璃，从格林德沃的角度可以清晰地窥探见教室里的每一景象。这也是他特意引诱阿不思来到这里玩性游戏的理由。可怜的小猫咪现在还以为自己在家里准备工作，而不是藏在另一间房间里泡着茶看透一切呢。

很好，他看见阿不思乖巧听话地进入了教室，且谨慎地检查了每一扇门与窗，一个很聪明也懂分寸的孩子，他点了支烟兴致盎然地欣赏眼前的场景。人前精致考究的教授并没有那么表面那般衣冠楚楚，人后不过是个控制欲极强且疯狂的野兽，也只有阿不思才能招架得了他。现在少年的电话已经打了过来，他看见阿不思小心地将耳机塞到耳朵里，脖子是些许害臊的红色。这孩子还没有彻底被自己玩熟，面对稍有难度值的挑战就极快地表露了羞赧。可爱极了。格林德沃神态自若地抖一抖烟灰。

“盖尔…”他含在鼻腔中软糯的呼喊勾在人的耳边。小男孩小腿上还是两束黑色的紧致半长袜，学校制服的短裤刚好遮在膝盖上方一寸，泛红的白嫩膝盖摆在一起，大腿交叠，他坐在圆桌上晃荡着腿部，湛蓝的双眼盯着镜子里的自己看。眸子里映出某种好奇的打量，他端详自己秀气的面庞，又用手指勾住自己卷卷的红发。既然盖勒特不在，他狡猾地想，盖勒特不在这里，只能听得到自己声音的情况下，不用对着他的面庞的情况下…

他尝试对着镜子做出勾引的神态。或许是半眯着眼扬高下巴露出那截脆嫩的脖颈，还有伸出一点湿软的舌头舔自己的上嘴唇，但他兴致缺缺地看着镜子里的自己。阿不思觉得自己糟糕透了，这副生涩的模样要如何才能使盖勒特为自己疯狂呢？他学着盖勒特曾经的作为，将一截食指拨开嘴唇探入口腔内，伸舌专心致志地舔弄起来。吸吮声格外激烈地传递至手机麦克风，格林德沃可谓是含着玩味又控制不了的欲望开口问他：“你在做什么？”

阿不思吮舔得非常卖力，整根手指吞入已经湿淋淋的了。他眨眨眼笑意俏皮地对自己情人说：“我在舔我的手指。”他的双腿不安地蹭动，难耐的瘙痒漫过全身，他想，我可以更加不知廉耻一点……“但是我将它想象成了你的——”他刻意地说，声音有几分强加的软媚，但话音刚落就戛然而止。格林德沃耐心地想要等待下文，只见玻璃对面他的小玫瑰已经耳根红透到脖子。他的笑意更浓一道：“我的什么？”

阿不思彻底不敢说话了。他捂着嘴怎么都不啃害羞地说出那种下流淫荡的词，格林德沃被他想要挑衅又被击垮的可爱给勾得浑身发烫，他的手掌覆盖在自己被西裤包裹的阴茎上，指尖摩挲已经有形状的边缘。格林德沃的沉默让阿不思心慌意乱，他怕亲爱的盖勒特要生他的气，这个情绪阴晴不定的家伙令人捉摸不透。“——阴茎。”他不情不愿地小声吐出这个专业的生理用词，就能听到耳机内传来格林德沃连续不断的低笑。

“把衣服脱了吧。”一声命令，“脱光。”

阿不思的瞳孔稍稍缩小，他的肩膀不可置否地颤动一下，手指紧张地抓住自己的领带羞涩地垂下眸。这里没有别人，可以说是绝对安全，他知道——但，或许，有意外呢？他犹豫地支支吾吾着，扭捏地掐着嗓子细声请求：“盖尔，能不能不脱光…”

格林德沃的声音拥有令人心安的能力，他柔情又成熟的嗓音叫阿不思的大脑灌进一壶酒，不得不对他唯命是从。“你相信我吗？”他诱哄的语气让阿不思很受用，他顿时被浸泡在糖浆里了，阿不思的嗓子齁甜得要命。“好…”他的嘴唇被牙齿轻轻咬住，是可以留下痕迹的那种力度。格林德沃的手熟练地扯掉自己的皮带，剥开西裤露出凸起明显的内裤，直接握紧可以感觉到硬度。他的眼神凌厉又强势，倘若阿不思在场正面对着他，还无需主动褪下衣服就已经被男人扒得赤条条了。

阿不思将领带缓缓解开放置在身旁叠好，灵巧细长的手指一粒一粒分开自己体统地系到顶端的纽扣，微微发颤的双手有些行动不稳，但仍旧顺利地暴露出大片白净纤瘦的胸膛，颀长的身段摄人心魄，凹陷的腰窝勾出完美的曲线。小男孩果然还是偏瘦了，格林德沃眯眼暗想，需要把他养得再白胖些，这瘦得令人心疼。他脱裤子时发出了羞意的低喘，被格林德沃清晰地捕捉。他直接拽下自己的内裤，将整根巨物握在手里毫不怜惜地揉搓，它已经彻底硬起挺得很高，格林德沃倒是无暇欣赏自己引以为傲的阴茎。

少年将制服裤子丢到一旁，手勾住了自己的内裤边缘，一狠心就将其扯下来像什么烫手的物件丢在一边。他甚至还泛着鲜嫩粉色的小阴茎乖乖硬着，挺立起来贴着自己的小腹，阿不思坐在桌子上还只留着袜子未褪了，他算是一丝不挂地直视镜子中的自己，抓起身旁的衬衫试图遮盖一下。“我脱好了。”他轻轻地扭动身体，面对镜子里属于自己的裸体他无法自拔地羞愧，就像一个不知羞耻的下流学生，勾引自己的教师来操弄自己。

格林德沃的笑声愈发迷人性感，甚至还略有点粗重的叹息，阿不思的耳尖像发觉了什么兴奋地抖动起来，“你在想着我……自慰吗？”他小心翼翼地一字一顿，这个认知使小玫瑰变得更加雀跃，他无法自控地发出滑稽的呼吸声，仿佛一个达成目标的挑战者那样快乐地心脏收缩。格林德沃毫不留情地口吐出低俗的言语，根本不在意电话那头的孩子还嫩得仿佛刚生长的鲜芽。“我在想象用它干你。”

阿不思的喘息比啜泣还要柔软，他的身躯已经泛起一种薄薄的粉红色，这一声突如其来的惊喘使格林德沃知道自己成功地让小男孩陷入旖旎的情欲，他低笑着发出下一道阿不思根本不可能拒绝的指令：“将腿折叠分开，把你最喜欢被我插入的洞穴露出来，好好看着镜子里的自己。”少年像中了魔咒似的，他的双眸已经水光淋漓，像是被欺负狠了的纯洁百合花，阿不思绵长的吟叫啃噬格林德沃的神智，他的嘴唇只要下一秒就能说出更淫秽的话语，将这个孩子直接逼入万丈深渊。

他的腿乖巧地张得很开，微红的穴口在阿不思激烈的呼吸下一张一合，还没被接触就已经发出黏腻的水声了。小肉穴害羞地收缩着，阿不思想要躲避视线却情不自禁被镜子里淫荡的自己吸引，他迷离地看着被格林德沃以“听话的好孩子”夸奖的自己，肉洞直接在自己的视奸下变得湿漉漉的，流出滑腻的汁水来。“爹地…”他已经照着往常格林德沃教导他的惯例陷入角色中，阿不思仗着盖勒特此刻看不见自己的表情，仗着自己不需面对盖勒特压迫人的神情，失去理智地放荡说：“爹地……你的宝贝想要你干了……”

他知道没有格林德沃的允许他不能触碰自己的后穴，阿不思唯一只能做的就是用手指抓着自己丰盈的两瓣臀肉极力将肉穴掰开，他可以自己窥见洞内鲜红的正在颤抖的软肉。“你看，流了好多水…”少年就是少年，一旦被情欲操控头脑就什么话都敢说，格林德沃满意地感叹一声，他自慰地频率随着阿不思的喘息加快。“流水了怎么办？”他恶劣地主导着发展，想要指向更下流阴暗的地方，叫人陷入万劫不复的地方。

电话那头发出细细地撒娇声，就像小猫咪往常有求于自己时，贴在自己耳边吹气主动勾人的模样，“要爹地的鸡巴堵住…”阿不思颤声咬牙说出了那个不堪入耳的词，他的声音几乎缩成了一个小点，羞臊地将手挡在眼睛上。红发丝凌乱地垂下来衬着鲜艳的嘴唇，他紧紧地抿唇不再开口讲话。格林德沃粗暴地搓弄自己的性器官，发出沉重的喟叹声，他被娇嫩的玫瑰花撩拨得头脑发胀，这是他在性事上少有的失控。为了奖励阿不思优秀的表现，他柔和地准许说：“那就在爹地干你之前，自己用手指插软。”

阿不思获得恩准后饥渴难耐地直接用两根手指塞入紧致的穴口中，边壁高温的嫩肉哆嗦着缠绕上来，他的手指才插入就被泡在熟烂的汁液里。他熟练地屈起手指找到自己的敏感点，那可爱的令人疯狂的凸起是他最爱挖掘的地方，每一次盖勒特狠狠捣向那处时，他什么淫乱骚话都讲得出来，只要盖勒特愿意干自己。阿不思目不转睛地盯着镜子里自己吸吮手指的肉穴，他已经开始用近乎虔诚的眸光来欣赏自己的勾人姿态。盖勒特一定会后悔的。阿不思得意地想。盖勒特一定会后悔自己不在这里，看不到这么漂亮的自己……

倏然，房门发出骇人的声响，这狠狠地碾磨过阿不思的神经，他的心脏几乎被扯碎了。他此时赤身裸体地抽插自己的嫩穴，却听见了房间的门锁被打开的声音。阿不思的眼泪顿时不受控地滚落满脸，他失去了一切思考的能力，大脑只剩下一片空白。“盖勒特…”他哭着想要求救，这个时间本就该绝对安全的，为什么还会有人拥有心理教室的钥匙呢？阿不思希望自己现在彻底从世界上消失，不留一点痕迹才好。

门开了。阿不思与格林德沃刹那对上了视线。

格林德沃穿着得体考究的西装，领带也完整地打到顶端，衣冠整齐的模样与毫无遮挡的阿不思形成鲜明对比。阿不思瞠目结舌而说不出话来，他的眸光渐渐转移到格林德沃的下体时，才发现他穿戴整齐的一切之下，有一根裸露在外的狰狞坚硬的阴茎。“我以为…我以为你……”他的舌头像被自己咬掉了一半无法顺畅地捋平发出完整的言语，此时的阿不思刚刚经历过一场险些心脏停跳的痛苦，他逐渐恢复理性的大脑天旋地转，下一刻他的眸光就牢牢地钉在了这块“镜子”上。

万千思绪密密麻麻地爬上心头，他才知道自己刚才所有放浪的一举一动都被年长的情人收入眼中，指不定还在黑暗处偷偷调笑。他的脸颊在瞬间暴涨成红色，连手指都还迟钝地插在穴内尚未拔出。格林德沃健步走到他面前，握住他的下巴狠狠啃咬上这张合着吐出该死的勾人淫话的嘴唇，将它吸得比阿不思的穴肉还要红肿，阿不思感觉得到格林德沃在空气下晃动的阴茎烫得要命，紧紧地贴着自己柔嫩的肌肤摩擦得泛红。“你不是想要爹地堵你的洞吗？”

格林德沃的声音不再收到手机电流音的切割，而是一字一音都与空气摩擦激烈地燃烧起火焰，彻底拉断了阿不思脆弱的神经。他扶起自己青紫的性器顶在阿不思微微张开咬合的穴口，撩得男孩痒得不断吟叫。粗壮的性器重重地一插到底，龟头碾过他最爱的敏感点，阿不思几乎化成了一滩水。格林德沃得逞地勾起唇，在他的耳边咬着牙缓慢地叩下重音：

“爹地这就来干你。”

END.


End file.
